coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1316 (27th August 1973)
Plot Annie offers to lend Jack's bowling balls to Betty. Ray decides he's going to be referee at the bowling match but refuses to say what the forfeit is for the losing team. Jerry makes Mavis chew gum to overcome her nerves at the match, amusing Rita. Jerry tells Rita how attractive her dress is, giving her an idea. Ken thinks all the men are taking the prospect of the game too seriously. Annie puts Jack's tankard up as a trophy for the winner. Annie thinks Ena isn't attending the match to see Elsie return to No.11. As Lucille and Norma ready the house, Hilda comes nosying round, denying she's been spreading any gossip about Elsie. The teams gather in the Rovers. Rita wears a tight skirt. Albert and Betty coach their teams (Betty, Rita, Norma and Mavis vs Albert, Ernie, Ken and Jerry), refusing to call it a friendly match. Albert gives a disinterested Ken playing tips. Jerry asks for Mavis to be given consideration for her nerves but Albert refuses. The teams set off. Ray leaves an envelope with the forfeit inside it with Annie. Hilda plants herself on a chair outside her house, peeling potatoes and supposedly getting fresh air, but really to watch for Elsie's return. Ena also sees them arrive in a taxi. The teams practice. Emily isn't pleased to see Ernie distracted by Rita. Lucille warns Elsie that she's been the subject of gossip. Alan gives Elsie a belated wedding anniversary present. Albert and Jerry lose against Betty and Mavis while Ernie and Ken win against Norma and Rita. Emily is annoyed when Ray referees that Rita and Ernie must play a decider. Ena visits Elsie and tells her she's been stupid with her deceptions. Elsie refuses to tell her why she was in London. Ernie is steadfast despite Rita's charms and wins. The teams return to the Rovers. Albert blames Jerry for their loss. Annie presents the trophy to the men's team. Ray announces that the ladies' forfeit is to produce a cabaret in drag. Cast Regular cast *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and Select *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Bowling green Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: A tricky game on the green - and a tricky reception for Elsie in the Street. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 4,900,000 homes (20th place). This Bank Holiday episode gained the lowest ratings of the year of the episodes which made the top twenty. Category:1973 episodes